Frozen Flower
by Little-Katsu
Summary: YAOI. Son Gokû part à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Nataku. C'est dans un jardin de fleurs qu'il va faire une rencontre qui changera un peu sa vie.
1. The Garden Of Everything

Ignorant totalement toutes les personnes que le regardaient de travers en parlant dans son dos dès qu'il les dépassait, Goku marchait tranquillement dans la ville du monde céleste à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il pourrait bien amener pour Nataku. Son regard allait de droite à gauche, mais ne semblait rien trouver qui était à son goût.

Errant en se promenant un peu partout sans réel but, il finit par tomber sur ce qui semblait être un jardin de fleurs. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un coup. Il venait de trouver ce qui allait être le cadeau qu'il allait pouvoir donner à Nataku pour la prochaine fois qu'il pourrait le croiser ou lorsqu'il irait dans sa chambre, ayant trouvé après son arrivé du monde d'en bas, où elle se trouvait, bien qu'il ne lui était pas très évident d'y accéder pour lui.

Il marcha quelques instants dans le jardin lorsqu'il vit au loin un homme qui se tenait au beau milieu des fleurs et regardait au loin quelque chose que Gokû ne voyait pas de là où il était. Il s'arrêta alors et pencha légèrement la tête de côté. Puis, se disant que peut-être les fleurs lui appartenaient, il alla le rejoindre.

- Est-ce que je peux prendre ces fleurs?

L'homme se retourna vers lui en le regardant de haut en bas. Son regard sembla s'accrocher sur ses yeux dorés, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce trait physique que le jeune démon.

- Ah? Heu, oui, ça ne me dérange pas. Fait comme tu veux.

- Thank you!

Gokû lui offrit un large sourire avant de faire quelques pas pour commencer à cueillir des fleurs en les choisissant méticuleusement, essayant de faire en sorte que les fleurs aillent bien ensemble, bien qu'il ne fût pas certain de ce qu'il faisait. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un cadeau pour quelqu'un et il n'était pas non plus un expert dans ce qui concernait les fleurs.

Doucement, il se mit à chantonner une petite chanson tout en continuant son petit travail sous les yeux de l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé. C'est alors qu'il remarqua les chaînes que le jeune homme avait aux poignets et aux chevilles. Il fronça les sourcils avant que son regard ne se pose sur ses propres menottes qui étaient pourtant reliées ensembles par une longue chaîne, bien qu'il n'en ait qu'aux poignets, pour sa part. Ces chaînes ne manquèrent pas d'éveiller d'autant plus son intérêt.

Gokû s'arrêta cependant brusquement de chanter et de prendre des fleurs, faisant hausser les sourcils de l'homme et sortir de ses pensées. Il se retourna alors vers lui avec un large sourire comme celui d'avant.

- Je m'appelle Gokû, et toi, monsieur?

L'homme le considéra un bon moment du regard. Puis, il tourna les talons et s'en alla sans même lui répondre. Le démon pencha de nouveau la tête de côté, le regardant partir avec un air boudeur.

- Il n'est pas drôle celui-là même s'il est beau.

Il haussa tout de même les épaules avant de s'atteler à la tâche en choisissant les fleurs qui allaient faire parti du bouquet qu'il allait offrir à son nouvel ami. Son seul ami. Il recommença alors à chantonner tranquillement sous le cliquetis de ses chaînes qu'il n'entendait plus à force de les endurer à chaque jour par obligation.

**-°-**

- Il est où encore cet idiot de singe! rugit Konzen dans son bureau en remarquant la disparition de Gokû.

Trouvant une bonne raison de prendre une pause des documents qu'il devait lire et signer, il les laissa là et quitta la pièce avec un air furieux pour partir à la recherche du démon qui avait encore trouvé le moyen de se sauver pour aller faire il-ne-savait-quoi il-ne-savait-où.

**-°-**

Ayant fini par prendre toutes les fleurs qu'il le désirait, Gokû se redressa. Il remarqua alors que ses vêtements étaient tâchés de pollen. Il fit la moue avant de secouer ses pantalons et son chandail, chassant une bonne partie de la substance jaune.

Une fois pratiquement propre, il parti du jardin de fleurs avec l'intention de retourner dans le bureau de Konzen tout en espérant que celui-ci ne soit pas toujours de mauvaise humeur comme il l'était en presque permanence.

Le démon ne remarqua même pas qu'un regard était posé sur lui et ne l'avait quitté depuis qu'il s'était accroché à lui. Tout content, il parti sans se rendre compte qu'un certain Homura n'était pas totalement parti et était, en fait, resté pour continuer à l'observer en cachette sans que le démon ne s'en rende réellement compte.


	2. Noise And Kisses

Tout en marchant, Gokû chantonna une petite chanson. Enfin, il chantonna plutôt un petit air qui lui était venu comme ça et dont, à priori, aucune musique ne convenait. Tout souriant, il se dirigeait vers le bureau de son « maître » content d'avoir trouvé enfin un cadeau qu'il pourrait donner à Nataku le lendemain, préférant attendre le jour d'après pour les lui offrir étant donné qu'il se doutait que Konzen ne serait pas ravi qu'il soit encore parti alors qu'il lui avait demandé de rester.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte du bureau, il commença par cogner à la porte, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse de la part du propriétaire des lieux, il se risqua à entrer. Il passa d'abord la tête par le cadre de la porte. Puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il finit par entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Konzen?

Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce en regardant à droite et à gauche, mais ne vit personne. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant où est-ce qu'il pouvait être passé, mais il haussa les épaules avec indifférence et eut tôt fait de ne plus s'en inquiéter.

Il sautilla jusqu'au bureau et grimpe sur la chaise qui se trouvait derrière. Il commença par regarder les alentours avant de poser son regard sur la pile de document qui se trouvait devant lui. Après avoir posé les fleurs sur le bureau, il prit la première feuille du tas et l'approcha de son visage. Il tenta de lire les premières lignes, mais abandonna bien vite. Il ne maîtrisait pas encore totalement la lecture et ce qui était écrit semblait ennuyeux.

- Gokû!

- Oh non...

Il leva les yeux et vit, droit devant, le blond qui se tenait dans le cadre de la porte. À l'air qu'il avait, Gokû conclu bien vite que comme il l'avait redouté il n'était pas de très bonne humeur, pour ne pas dire qu'il était totalement en colère.

- Konzen! fit-il sur un ton faussement enjoué.

Il descendit de la chaise et se précipita vers Konzen. Ce dernier, ne cédant pas à la mine réjouit du démon l'arrêta en plaquant sa main contre la tête du jeune homme, l'empêchant d'avancer et le faisant faire de la marche sur place.

- Où est-ce que t'étais encore passé, sale singe?!

- Ne me traite pas de singe!

Konzen dut serrer les poings pour s'empêcher de lui foutre une baffe du siècle. Puis, son regard se porta sur les fleurs qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. Il desserra les poings et regarda les fleurs avec un air dubitatif, se demandant ce qu'elles pouvaient bien faire là jusqu'à ce que l'idée que ce soit Gokû qui les ait ramené lui vienne enfin à l'esprit.

- T'es encore allé chercher des fleurs?

- Ah? Oui!

- Et elles sont pour le Prince Nataku, j'imagine.

- C'est ça! Finalement ici, c'est le seul cadeau vraiment potable.

- C'est pas un peu fleur bleue comme cadeau? Un peu plus et on pourrait croire que tu es amoureux de lui.

D'un coup, Gokû rougit brusquement, gêné par le commentaire que le blond venait de faire, avant de détourner le regard. Il secoua vivement la tête.

- Mais non! C'est mon ami.

Il fit mine de bouder et retourna vers le bureau où il récupéra les fleurs. Il revint ensuite vers le blond devant lequel il s'arrêta. Il le considéra un moment du regard, puis se dressa sur la pointe des pieds avant de glisser une de ses fleurs blanches dans les cheveux de Konzen. Il se replaça devant lui en abordant un large sourire satisfait et s'enfui ensuite dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le blond.

Dès qu'il fut dans la pièce et qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, il alla prendre le vase dans lequel il avait mit les dernières fleurs et les jeta dans la poubelle. Il mit de la nouvelle eau et plaça les fleurs dans le vase qu'il déposa sur la commode. Il le regarda un moment avant de grimper dans le lit pour s'y coucher et s'endormir rapidement. La journée avait été longue.

Plusieurs documents signés plus tard, Konzen entra dans sa chambre. Tout de suite, son regard se posa sur le démon qui dormait à poings fermés. Bien malgré lui, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et il se dépêcha de le faire disparaître pour reprendre son air impassible.

En ne le regardant plus, il se glissa lui aussi sous les couvertures et au moment même où il se prenait une position confortable, il sentit Gokû venir se coller à lui. Il réprima un second sourire et passa ses bras autour du corps endormi du jeune homme qui se blottit automatiquement dans ses bras, y cherchant la chaleur du blond.

Le lendemain, le démon se leva bien tôt, Konzen dormant toujours. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs soulagé dans son sommeil lorsqu'il sentit que le démon s'en allait, lui laissant enfin toute la place dans le lit.

Avant de partir, Gokû jeta un dernier regard à l'adresse du blond. Puis, il attrapa les fleurs et parti pour retrouver Nataku afin qu'il puisse enfin lui donner le cadeau qu'il voulait. Il ne savait pas si ça allait lui plaire, mais, de toute manière, c'était l'intention qui compte et il se doutait qu'il ne devait pas y avoir tant de fleurs dans la chambre du jeune homme, celle-ci étant si froide.

Il marcha longtemps dans le château, prenant la peine d'éviter le plus possible les personnes qui s'y trouvaient malgré le fait qu'il était tout de même tôt. Lorsqu'il fut rendu à la chambre de Nataku, s'étant bien caché des personnes qui auraient pu l'empêcher de passer, il cogna à sa porte.

La personne qui lui répondit, cependant et malheureusement, ne fut pas Nataku. Une femme qui était apparemment une servante dans le château sorti de la chambre avant de la refermer derrière elle comme si elle prenait soin qu'il ne puisse voir Nataku et inversement.

- Oui? demanda-t-elle au démon.

- J'aimerais voir Nataku. Il est là?

- Oui, mais il ne va pas bien. Il doit encore guérir de ses blessures.

- Encore? geint Gokû.

- Désolée. Tu viens à chaque jour pour le voir...

- C'est pas grave. S'il faut que je le laisse tranquille pour qu'il aille mieux, je vais y aller.

Elle hocha doucement de la tête en souriant quand son regard tomba sur les fleurs que le jeune homme tenait entre les mains. Son sourire disparu alors aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Elle releva son regard sur le jeune démon qui se tenait toujours devant elle et qui l'avait regardé faire.

- C'est pour Nataku?

- Ah. Non.

Gokû secoua la tête, bien qu'à l'intérieur il savait pertinemment qu'il ne disait pas la vérité. Pourtant, il avait entendu parler par la Déesse Kanzeon que le dernier cadeau qu'il avait fait pour le Prince et qu'il avait confié à cette même servante s'était finalement retrouvé dans les poubelles. Il préféra donc ne pas le lui donner, prétendant qu'elles n'étaient pas destinées au prince.

Le démon fit mine de partir, adressant un petit signe de main à la femme en lui adressant un sourire, mais dès qu'il tourna le coin, il s'y cacha. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de jeter un regard derrière le mur et vit la femme attendre quelques instants avant de finalement partir ailleurs.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun. Il s'assura qu'elle était bien partie depuis quelques minutes, puis couru jusqu'à la porte pour y entrer sans cogner cette fois et en la refermant brusquement. Il prit un certain temps pour reprendre son souffle, alors qu'un sourire ravi effleurait ses lèvres.

- Toi! s'exclama Nataku lorsqu'il se redressa dans son lit et vit le brun.

- Gokû!

- Hein?

- Je m'appelle Gokû, se reprit le démon avant de grimper sur le lit. Konzen m'a donné un nom.

- Gokû..., répéta le prince.

Le démon aborda un grand sourire, ravi d'avoir enfin pu dire son nom, car la dernière fois qu'il avait pu le voir et qu'il avait son nom, il avait complètement oublié de le lui dire.

- La femme qui était ici tantôt, elle est vraiment pas gentille. Elle m'empêchait de te voir et oh!

Il se rappela alors du bouquet de fleurs qu'il lui avait apporté. Il le retira de derrière son dos et le tendit au jeune homme qui regarda les fleurs pendant un instant d'un air dubitatif avant de lever ses yeux mordorés vers Gokû.

- Des fleurs?

- Pour toi.

- Moi?

- Je t'en avais apporté l'autre fois, mais on ne m'a pas laissé te voir. Je les avais données à la femme qui était là tout à l'heure, mais elle ne te les a pas données.

- Et comment tu as fait pour entrer?

- Je suis resté cachée et j'ai attendu qu'elle parte.

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres du Prince. Vraiment, il était impressionnant ce Gokû. Il était bien différent de toutes les autres personnes qui vivaient dans le monde céleste. Il n'était pas froid comme tout le monde. Au contraire, il était certainement la personne la plus vivante de tous les vivants qui existaient.

Nataku se redressa un peu et s'approcha du démon qui, le sourire aux lèvres, le regardait faire sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il ne comprit, bien que ce soit un bien grand mot, que lorsque le jeune homme posa finalement ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un chaste baiser sans artifices, ni rien. Un simple baiser, mais qui fit considérablement rougir Gokû et qui attira une légère teinte rosée sur les joues de Nataku.

- Merci.

- Ah, ben... De rien!

Gokû lui adressa un sourire gêné que lui rendit automatiquement le prince. D'un geste timide et peu sûr de lui, il s'approcha à son tour du prince qui ne bougea pas. Il s'arrêta pourtant à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de Nataku, plongeant son regard dans le sien comme si il recherchait une lueur quelconque qui lui dirait qu'il devait se reculer ou bien continuer.

Puis, bien qu'il n'ait rien trouvé dans le regard doré de Nataku, il finit par franchir la faible distance qui séparait leur visage et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de les entrouvrir légèrement, ce qui permit à la langue du prince de venir retrouver son homologue.

- Nataku!

Les deux garçons se séparèrent brusquement avant de se retourner pour remarquer la présence de la servante qui revenait et était tout juste rentrées. Le regard horrifié qu'elle affichait témoignait très bien du fait qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre alors qu'ils ne faisaient fort probablement pas quelque chose de très apprécié.

- Gokû, je crois que tu devrais partir, souffla Nataku pour que seul le démon l'entende.

- Oui.

Gokû laissa les fleurs sur le lit et descendit de ce dernier avant de sortir de la pièce, passant devant la femme qui se tenait toujours dans le cadre de la porte et qui le suivait attentivement du regard comme pour être certaine qu'il ne ferait pas autre chose. À la course, le démon s'enfuit du château pour retourner dans la chambre de Konzen, espérant de tout cœur que Nataku ne se fasse pas maltraiter pour ce qu'il venait de faire, car c'était aussi tout de même en partie de sa faute, à Gokû.

Arrivé à la chambre, il se glissa dans le lit où Konzen se trouvait toujours et se colla à lui en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux blonds de Konzen. Ce dernier, en sentant le démon, entrouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils en le voyant, mais daigna bien entourer de son bras les épaules du jeune homme.


	3. After Tonight

Dès que Gokû était sortit de la chambre de Nataku, ce dernier avait craint le pire en ce qui concernait ce qui pouvait leur arriver à lui et à son ami vu ce qu'ils avaient fait. La servante, après s'être assuré que le jeune démon soit bien parti, était tout de suite allée prévenir le père du jeune dieu guerrier de ce qui s'était passé.

- J'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien...

Même s'il ne le dénonçait pas en disant son nom, peu de gens le connaisait, il était certain que l'on allait deviner qui il était, car rare étaient les enfants dans le monde céleste et encore plus les enfants aberrations. Il ne serait donc pas difficile pour son père de deviner que c'était Gokû qui s'était introduit dans sa chambre sans autorisation autre que celle de Nataku qui ne compterait certainement pas le moins du monde aux yeux de son père.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la servante revint. Son regard dégoûté et haîneux lui laissait très clairement savoir quelles étaient ses pensées.

- Il demande à te voir, lui signala-t-elle sèchement.

Le jeune homme ne fit pas trop attention au ton qu'employait la femme. Il se contenta de sortir lentement de son lit, de s'habiller et de sortir pour aller retrouver son père comme celui-ci le lui avait ordonné. Il passa devant la femme sans lui accorder un seul regard avant qu'il ne se retrouve à sa hauteur et qu'il lui lançe un regard meurtrier digne du dieu guerrier, effrayant la femme qui recula.

C'est en marchant tranquillement qu'il se rendit finalement à son père. Il entra dans la salle et s'avança vers l'homme avant de s'agenouiller quand il fut rendu à quelques mètres devant lui.

- Vous m'avez demandé, père.

- On m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé. J'espère que tu es conscient de la gravité de tes actes.

- Oui, père.

- Et tu sais que je ne pourrais pas faire comme si je ne savais rien.

- Oui, père.

L'homme le regarda d'un air supérieur un bon moment, tandis que Nataku avait la tête baissée et ne relevait même pas les yeux pour regarder son père, serrant les dents en approuvant à chaque chose qu'il lui disait vu qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement.

- Tu ne sortiras pas de ta chambre jusqu'à ce que je te le permette, sauf pour descendre dans le monde d'en bas pour régler certaines choses.

- Bien, père.

- Et, bien sûr, tu n'auras le droit à aucune visite.

- Bien, père.

Le père de Nataku lui fit finalement signe qu'il pouvait disposer et qu'il en avait finit de lui. Le dieu guerrier s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant lui et tourna les talons pour regagner sa chambre sans un mot. Il pouvait bien dire que ce n'était pas une punition si grave étant donné que c'était pratiquement sa routine, mais cela n'était vrai qu'avant sa rencontre avec Gokû.

Maintenant, il voulait pouvoir sortir à sa guise et pouvoir voir le seul ami qu'il avait dans ce monde. Il ne voulait pas avoir à rester dans sa chambre si froide et sans vie qu'était la sienne, alors qu'il savait qu'il pourrait tellement s'amuser avec Gokû.

- Eh merde!

Il rentra finalement dans sa chambre avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, maudissant le fait que la servante était entrée sans cogner, les avait surpris et était allé tout rapporter à son père. Si rien de cela ne s'était passé, il n'aurait jamais eut à rester confiner dans sa chambre et aurait pu voir Gokû librement.

Bien sûr, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il l'avait embrassé qui faisait parti des choses qui auraient pu faire en sorte qu'il ait tous ces droits si cela ne s'était pas produit, mais Nataku ne les regrettait pas. Il ne pouvait pas non plus en vouloir à Gokû d'avoir continué. Il ne maudissait que cette servante idiote et sans coeur qui n'était pas assez intelligente pour comprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas dû tout repporter et que cela allait faire en sorte qu'elle devrait endurer la colère de Nataku.

Nataku n'allait pas laisser cette femme s'en tirer comme ça. Il allait lui faire regretter d'avoir osé le dénonçer. Il allait lui montrer qu'il ne fallait surtout pas énerver un dieu guerrier en faisant ce genre de bêtises impardonnables.

**-°-**

Quelques minutes après qu'il soit arrivé dans la chambre de Konzen et qu'il se soit réfugié dans les bras de ce dernier après la bêtise qu'il venait de commettre et qui pouvait avoir de graves conséquences, Gokû finit par prendre la parole.

- Konzen...?

- Mmh?

- Je crois que j'ai fais une bêtise...

Le blond roula des yeux en se disant que ce con de singe ne faisait que lui apporter des ennuis et qu'il n'avait rien de bon à tirer de lui. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et le laissa continuer, mais Gokû resta silencieux, alors il se décida à parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore?

Le jeune homme rougit d'un seul coup en se souvenant ce qu'il avait fait avec Nataku avant qu'ils ne se fassent surprendre par la servante. Il hésita donc à le dire à Konzen, se doutant que celui-ci ne serait sûrement pas content vu la réaction de la femme. Il finit cependant par prendre son courage à deux mains et à le lui dire.

- En fait.... j'ai fait ça...

Ne sachant pas vraiment comment le décrire, il s'était décidé à le lui montrer et se retrouvait donc à poser ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Celui-ci réagit tout de suite et écarta Gokû en lui empoignant les bras et s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche.

- Mais t'es timbré ou quoi, con de singe!? Et je peux savoir à qui t'a fait ça au juste?!

Le jeune garçon détourna le regard avant de répondre d'une petite voix :

- Nataku...

- N-Nataku!?

Il avait vraiment fait fort cette fois. Non seulement il s'était permit d'embrasser quelqu'un, mais en plus c'était le dieu guerrier. Rien de moins. Quand il faisait des bêtises, il ne les faisait vraiment pas à moitié. Peut-être que dans sa tête, il pensait que ce serait un gâchis de ne faire que les choses à moitié ou bien il avait un quelconque dérèglement au niveau de ses neurones.

Konzen poussa finalement un soupir de découragement. Il se prit la tête dans sa main, un mal de tête pointant le bout de son nez à cause de toutes ces choses qui lui tombaient dessus en même temps.

- Et je peux savoir comment il a réagit?

- Nataku? Ah, bien! C'est lui qui m'a embrassé en premier, en fait...

La mine du blond se fit d'autant plus déconfite. Il n'y en avait vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre...

- En fait... C'est la servante qui a mal réagit quand elle nous a vu...

- Et je comprends pourquoi! pensa Konzen avec découragement.

- Alors j'ai peur de ce qui peut arriver à Nataku, maintenant.... Ce sera de ma faute s'il lui arrive quelque chose, non...?

- Bien sûr! répondit le blnod du tac au tac sans la moindre délicatesse.

Il remarqua tout de suite que Gokû baissa la tête en abordant une mine déconfite. Le semblant de compassion qui se trouvait dans le coeur de Konzen fit son effet et il regretta alors d'avoir été si direct avec le jeune garçon, bien qu'il ne le montra pas vraiment, ne voulant pas lui laisser le voir.

- Arrête de déprimer. Il ne lui arrivera rien de très grave, c'est Nataku, après tout.

- Et de toute manière, son père ne le tuerait pas. Il en a trop de besoin pour ses plans douteux, continua Konzen dans ses pensées.

Cela sembla remonter un peu le moral du jeune homme qui releva la tête en esquissant un sourire à l'adresse du blond. Il hocha vivement de la tête en approuvant les paroles de Konzen qui était bien content que le jeune brun ait retrouvé son moral. Disont que le voir déprimé était trop inhabituel.

- C'est vrai! Je vais essayer de le voir demain.

- Ne fais pas encore des bêtises, l'avertit le blond en sentant les ennuis venir.

- Bien sûr que non!

Le jeune brun se sentit presque insulté par les paroles de son aîné. Il ne faisait pas que ça des bêtises. Il pouvait aussi faire des bons coups quand il le voulait. Mais il était tout de même vrai que l'on ne pouvait nier qu'il attirait souvent les ennuis sur lui et que cela retombait donc souvent sur Konzen qui était son « maître ».

Le blond le regarda aller en se disant qu'il ferait bien de le surveiller quelque temps pour être certain qu'il ne lui cause pas trop d'ennuis. Gokû pouvait être une vraie tornade avec son trop plein d'énergie.

- Allez, va dormir, lui ordonna le blond en lui lançant un oreiller à la figure.

- Hey!

Cependant, Konzen ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'était recouché sans lui porter plus d'attention. Il n'en avait pas de besoin, sinon il serait certainement encore plus excité et ferait en sorte de l'ennuyer d'autant plus même si ce n'était pas nécessairement voulu de la part du jeune brun.


	4. Hide And Seek

Le lendemain, car Gokû avait en effet passé la majeure partie de sa journée à dormir ou bien à réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, le jeune brun ne prit pas trop de temps avant de se retrouver une nouvelle fois près de la chambre de Nataku avec la ferme intention de le voir pour pouvoir lui parler et simplement être avec lui.

Cependant, cette fois, c'était différent. Étant donné les actions du Prince guerrier la veille, quelqu'un se trouvait désormais constamment devant la chambre du jeune homme, ne laissant entrer que les servantes et autres personnes qui vaquaient à leurs tâches ordinaires. Il avait d'ailleurs même été prévenu de ne laisser passer aucun enfant aberration quel qu'il soit et peu importe les raisons qu'il pouvait donner. Étant donné la rareté de ces enfants aberrations dans le monde Céleste, il était évident que cette consigne s'adressait exclusivement à Gokû.

Il était alors impossible pour Gokû de se présenter innocemment devant la porte dans l'espoir d'y entrer. Il se trouvait donc caché derrière le tournant du mur, jetant de temps à autres des regards à la porte dans l'espoir que le l'homme soit parti. Ce n'était pourtant que des espoirs vains, car il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas cette chance.

- Et merde! jura Gokû en frappant dans le mur avec son pied.

Il ne voyait aucune solution qui allait lui permettre d'entrer dans la chambre de son ami, car il était évident qu'il ne réussirait même pas à se trouver un déguisement quelconque pour passer, la couleur de ses yeux le trahissant.

Alors qu'il était en train de perdre tout espoir de pouvoir voir Nataku cette fois-ci, il entendit l'homme parler avec une servante qui semblait, selon ce qu'ils se disaient, être bien à son goût. Il allait profiter de cet instant de distraction pour faire une tentative pour s'introduire dans la chambre, quand il vit quelqu'un sortir de la chambre, vif comme l'éclaire, sans se faire voir par le gardien.

Rapidement, Gokû reconnu Nataku qui s'éclipsait en douce. Il lui fit alors signe de la main rapidement, ce que le Prince guerrier repéra sans difficulté. Il le rejoignit d'ailleurs quelques secondes après derrière le mur, s'asseyant au sol pour reprendre son souffle. Le stress de se faire prendre et les efforts qu'il avait fourni pour échapper à son gardien l'avaient étrangement un peu essoufflé.

- J'allais justement venir te voir, dit Nataku à voix basse pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu ne t'es pas fait prendre?

Pour répondre, le démon secoua vivement la tête en signe de négation.

- Non. Je me suis caché. J'allais essayer d'entrer dans ta chambre quand tu en es sorti.

En entendant sa réponse, Nataku sourit et se dit encore une fois qu'il était bien content d'avoir rencontré Gokû. Il ne put se retenir et lui vola un chaste baiser, malgré le fait qu'ils pouvaient encore être prit. Malgré le fait que c'était justement ce genre d'action qui avait fait en sorte qu'il devait se coltiner des surveillants pour guetter ses moindres gestes et les rapporter à son père.

Gokû resta un peu surpris. Il rougit timidement et allait l'imiter quand il fut interrompu dans son élan par Nataku.

- Viens, on va aller se cacher ailleurs. On risque d'être facilement repéré si on reste ici.

- J'ai une idée d'où on pourrait se cacher! Ten-chan va nous cacher!

- Ten-chan?

Il l'attrapa par la main et le tira derrière lui alors qu'il se dirigeait en direction de la bibliothèque où se trouvait un autre de ses amis. Il était certain que ce dernier n'allait pas dire aux autres qu'ils étaient là.

Le regard de Nataku s'arrêta sur sa main qui était emprisonnée dans celle de Gokû. Cette sensation de vie, de chaleur, il adorait. Il serra un peu plus ses doigts contre ceux qui renfermaient les siens, ce qui eu pour effet de faire apparaître une large sourire joyeux sur les lèvres du démon qui continuait à courir en le guidant jusqu'à la bibliothèque qui se trouvait bien à être le repère de Tenpo.

Alors qu'il tournait un coin, Gokû percuta de plein fouet Homura qui ne broncha pas d'un poil en comparaison au jeune démon qui perdit l'équilibre l'espace d'un moment avant de lever finalement la tête vers la personne qu'il avait accroché.

Gokû le reconnu aussitôt comme étant l'homme qu'il avait croisé dans le champ de fleurs et qui s'était montré tellement froid en ne répondant pas à ce qu'il lui disait alors qu'il était tout à fait aimable avec lui.

- Ah. Désolé! s'excusa-t-il rapidement.

Il ne s'attarda pas bien longtemps. Tirant toujours Nataku à sa suite, il dépassa l'homme qui resta là, à les regarder s'éloigner rapidement. Il croisa même le regard du jeune Prince guerrier qui regarda par-dessus son épaule pour tenter de savoir simplement en le regardant si Homura allait ou non rapporter qu'il se trouvait avec Gokû.

Il ne vit cependant rien dans le regard d'Homura. Il ne pouvait rien lire sur son visage. Il ne pouvait que constater son total mutisme qui ne laissait rien deviner à Nataku qui se décida alors de regarder où il mettait les pieds afin de ne pas tomber, Gokû le traînant avec une délicatesse très subtile.

- Intéressant, commenta simplement Homura quand les deux jeunes garçons furent hors de son champ de vision.

Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres l'espace d'un moment avant qu'il ne voit surgir devant lui des hommes qui semblaient être à la recherche du Prince guerrier. Manquant de peu de lui rentrer dedans, ils n'hésitèrent pas à lui demander s'ils avaient vu le Prince, mais Homura ne fit que leur répondre par un haussement d'épaules des plus indifférents en les laissant repartir aussitôt à la recherche du Prince guerrier manquant.

De leur côté, le Prince en question et Gokû se retrouvèrent bien vite devant les portes de la bibliothèque. Gokû y entra sans la moindre discrétion avec à sa suite Nataku qui faisait preuve d'un peu plus de subtilité tout en jetant des regards un peu partout dans la pièce.

- Gokû? reconnut tout de suite le maréchal.

Le bruit de plusieurs livres s'écroulant au sol se fit entendre avant que la tête de Tenpô n'apparaisse enfin derrière une étagère. Le regard de l'homme passa de Gokû au Prince guerrier qui se trouvait un peu plus en retrait.

- Tu amènes de la visite, cette fois-ci? sourit le maréchal en posant de nouveau son regard vers le jeune démon.

L'interpellé hocha de la tête.

- En fait… C'est qu'on nous permet pas de nous voir…

- Gokû? fit Nataku qui n'était pas certain que le maréchal n'allait pas rapporter leur présence à son père bien qu'il avait confiance en son ami.

- Alors je me demandais si on pouvait se cacher ici! finit Gokû à l'adresse de Tenpo sans remarquer l'intervention du Prince.

Encore une fois, les yeux de l'adulte passèrent de Gokû à Nataku avant qu'un doux sourire vienne reprendre sa place sur ses lèvres.

- Bien sûr, Gokû. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'empêcherais des enfants de s'amuser un peu. Vous pouvez vous amuser dans la réserve, mais faites attention aux livres.

Gokû eut une exclamation joyeuse et entraîna de nouveau son ami pour se diriger jusqu'à la réserve de la bibliothèque.

Lorsque Nataku passa devant lui, ne parlant qu'assez fort pour que le Prince l'entende seulement, Tenpo lui dit :

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de si je vais ou non leur dire que vous êtes là et encore moins à ton père. Tu as ma parole que rien ne se saura par moins.

Alors que Nataku tournait la tête pour jeter un regard au maréchal, ce dernier lui offrit un sourire aimable en lui faisant un petit signe de la main qui finit de rassurer le jeune Prince bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire disparaître tout doute de son esprit, ce qui était fort compréhensible vu ce qu'il vivait jour après jour ainsi qu'avec les personnes qu'il se devait de côtoyer.

Il se retourna vers Gokû quand il remarqua que ce dernier sautillait devant lui avec une mine réjouie.

- Je te l'avais dit que Ten-chan allait nous permettre de se cacher dans sa bibliothèque!

Nataku sourit, laissant ses soucis de côté, et hocha de la tête, ce qui attira un nouveau sourire de la part du démon. Ce dernier s'éclipsa un moment en laissant son ami devant la porte fermée et revint ensuite avec quelques livres qu'il avait lu les fois où il était venu rendre visite à Tenpo.

Il les tendit à Nataku avec un large sourire, lui proposant ainsi de lire pour s'amuser, et ce dernier prit le premier sur la pile.

- Un livre sur de la nourriture en super-héros? conclu-t-il après un coup d'œil à la couverture.

- Je l'ai lu. C'est très bon! certifia Gokû. Ça m'aide à apprendre à lire aussi.

- Tu ne sais pas parfaitement lire?

- Ten-chan dit que je suis presque capable de tout lire maintenant! J'en encore un peu de difficulté à écrire, par contre…

- C'est très bien, le félicita Nataku en l'embrassant à la commissure des lèvres.

Gokû rougit automatiquement autant à cause du compliment que du baiser. Il alla poser les livres sur une étagère vide et regarda Nataku se promener lentement entres les étagères en regardant les livres qui s'y trouvaient d'un regard un peu distrait.

- Il y a énormément de livres dans cette bibliothèque, commenta-t-il.

- Ten-chan dit qu'il y a de tout, fit Gokû en suivant le Prince à pas légers.

- Tout?

- Tout.

Nataku s'arrêta de marcher, forçant ainsi Gokû à faire de même s'il ne voulait pas le percuter. Le démon pencha légèrement la tête de côté, se demandant ce qui l'avait fait s'arrêter brusquement.

Il eut bien vite sa réponse quand le Prince enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'incita à s'adosser à l'étagère qui se trouvait derrière lui, ce qu'il fit. Le Prince guerrier vint alors poser ses lèvres contre celle du brun, retrouvant un contact avec le démon qui l'avait manqué et qu'il espérait pouvoir ravoir autant de fois qu'il le voudrait.

Instinctivement, Gokû posa ses mains sur les hanches de son homologue. C'était si agréable. Il ne comprenait pas très bien la signification de se geste, le pourquoi que cela avait pu amener tant de conséquences désagréables, mais il savait qu'il aimait ça. Peut-être même plus quand c'était avec Nataku qu'avec Konzen.

Au bout d'un moment, après qu'ils aient recommencés à quelques reprise, Nataku se sépara de Gokû avec un sourire paisible d'accroché à ses fines lèvres légèrement rougies par les nombreux baisers.

- C'est pas mal de faire ça, non? questionna Gokû. Les autres ne semblent pas apprécier, mais c'est agréable, je trouve.

Nataku sourit face à l'innocence du brun. Il devait bien avouer que c'était adorable de sa part. Il secoua négativement la tête en réponse à sa question.

- Bien sûr que ce n'est pas mal. C'est les autres qui sont vieux jeux.

Gokû sourit et d'un commun mouvement, ils se tournèrent tout deux vers une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur un jardin intérieur.

- J'aimerais bien te montrer mes cachettes et où on peut trouver des framboises.

- Alors allons-y, conclut rapidement Gokû avec enthousiasme, pensant déjà aux framboises qu'il pourrait manger en compagnie de Nataku.

- Je crains que si on mette le pied en dehors de cette bibliothèque, on se fasse prendre. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ai déjà plein de monde à ma recherche, répondit-il dans un soupir.

Gokû fit une petite moue boudeuse en redirigeant son regard vers l'extérieur, la tête enfoncée entre ses bras qui étaient posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Nataku le regarda faire, un peu plus en retrait en étant adossé contre une étagère remplie de livres de guerres comme le maréchal les aimait tant.


End file.
